happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bridget's Wedding Smoochie
Es el primer Smoochie por parte de La Coco, el tema de este son las bodas. Descripcion "The marriage is the most beatiful moment in the life...until you realize the mistake you did later" (El casamiento es el momento mas hermoso en la vida...hasta que te das cuenta del error que cometiste despues). Animaciones # Bride da una ligera danza moviendo su vestido blanco. # Saca una rosa de un color rojo rosado, pasa una suave rafaga de viento y los petalos de la flor se van volando con esta, al pasar esto arroja el tallo de la rosa fuera de la pantalla y vuelve a su pose normal. # Saca una caja de bombones en forma de corazon, la abre y le ofrece al espectador pero debido a que no recibe respuesta alguna la termina cerrando y la guarda. Si el puntero esta sobre ella # Se pondre a ver el puntero con sus ojos normales, al hacerle click atrapara la flecha con las manos y procedera a llenarla de besos, despues de unos 10 besos muy rapidos y repetidos lo soltara, el puntero automaticamente se sacudira y desapareceran las marcas de labial de esta, volvera a la normalidad despues de esto. Opciones # Bouquet (Ramo de flores): Un pequeño grupo de mujeres sin rostro/ genericas se acercara a ella, estas se encuentran esperando a que arrojen el ramo de flores, Bride al darse de esto tambien se pone en posicion para atraparlo, una de estas chicas la empuja con la cadera, otra mas tambien hace lo mismo, pero esto no acaba, todas las chicas se encuentran empujandola, Bride termina cayendo al piso y todas estas la pisotean persinguiendo el ramo. Despues de varios pisotones el grupo se va dejando a Bride toda aplastada con la nariz y ojo sangrando y todos los huesos rotos, cuando piensa que esto acabo un ramo distinto de flores cae sobre sus manos, Bride feliz y sorprendida mira el ramo encantada pero empiezan a caer mas ramos del cielo terminando una montaña de estas encima de la cabra, como ultimo movimiento de fuerza saca su cabeza fuera de esta siendo muy dificil porque las puas de las rosas se clavaron en su piel, escupe una rosa con sangre y cierra los ojos muriendo de una vez. # Dress (Vestido): '''Un carro de ropa pasa rapido enfrente de ella y la deja con un vestido de novia blanco, Bride mira su vestimenta y da varios movimientos coquetos, se pone a caminar dejando detras su larguisima cola del vestido por todo el camino que hizo, Karlita aparece al final de la cola y con una risa profunda saca un encendedor y le prende fuego a esta tela. Bride se da cuenta de esto y empieza a correr desesperada, despues de varias vueltas decide cortar la cola, hace fuerza con las manos para tratar de arrancarla pero sin resultado asi que la empieza a cortar con los dientes, al hacer esto da resultado, se pone feliz con la tela aun en la mano pero rapidamente el fuego viene y se exparce totalmente sobre Bride, la chica empieza a correr en circulos en agonia mientras se quema hasta que el fuego deshace toda su carne dejando un esqueleto negro todo rostizado tirado en el suelo. # '''First Lover (Primera Amante): Un manequin blanco con traje de casamiento cae del cielo, ella encantada toma su brazo y se acerca a este soltando un corazoncito de amor. Pero, aparece Karlita con un traje de novia, dandonos a entender que ella se iva a casar con el, Karlita furiosa le da un puñetazo en la cara a Bride tumbandola al suelo, luego se sube a su pecho y dando fuertes saltos le aplasta las costillas haciendo que Bride escupa sangre, procede a agarrarla y con una pierna en la espalda de la chica blanca y sujetando sus brazos le rompe la columna, dejandola en una pose torcida muy dolorosa, Karlita refunfuñando toma el manequin y se va, terminando con Bride tirada en el piso en un charco de sangre y la espalda rota. Muertes # En Bouquet termina muriendo despues de estar un rato con todos los huesos rotos atorada en la montaña de rosas. # En Dress muere quemada totalmente. # En First Lover muere despues de que Karlita le haya roto las costillas y la columna. Errores # En Bouquet en unos momentos precisos desparecen los brazos de una del grupo de chicas genericas. # En Dress Karlita no tiene sus tacones puestos. Curiosidades * Este es el primer Smoochie que crea La-cocotua. * Bridget hace su debut en este Smoochie. * Se tuvo a Karlita con rol de antagonista en 2 opciones, pero considerando que ella forma parte de Bridget no se la menciona en el titulo ademas de que no muere en ningun momento. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Smoochies Categoría:En construccion Categoría:La-cocotua